Kissing a Fool
by elusivemuse
Summary: OneShot, Thea Williams is Stone Cold Steve Austin's eldest girl. After accepting a Job at WWE's Raw, she finds someone very happy to see her. Cody Rhodes/OC Thea Williams
1. Chapter 1

I do not own WWE or Cody Rhodes

I do not own WWE or Cody Rhodes. I just had to get this little one-shot out of my mind.

No offence to Becky or anyone who writes Cody/Becky stories, but I'm sick of the lack of any other original character pairing with him, so I'm making sure people have something else to read. Hope you enjoy.

**Kissing a Fool**

Thea Williams walked beside her father proud and jittery at the same time. Dressed in a pair of comfortable blue jeans, a black RAW t-shirt, street shoes and her honey brown pair pulled into a ponytail underneath a WWE cap, she was ready to start her new job as a massage therapist for a few of the superstars. Most of them, she knew as a kid, many staying a few nights as a stopover before continuing on to their next performance. Her father had finished getting his life back to normal from his film and was more than happy to help out his daughter get comfortable with her new road life with the company. Having such a career at the start of her job life was a big deal to both father and daughter.

"So how come you aren't wearing one of my shirts?" Steve asked sternly.

"Some how, I don't think a 'Arrive. Raise Hell. Leave.' shirt would be appropriate work attire, Daddy," Thea said wryly.

"I'd get a kick out of it," he gave her a smile underneath his rough goatee. She laughed lightly.

"I'm sure Mr McMahon would be in the same mindset." Thea said absently as she started reading door signs. They had to be close.

"Hell, I think he'd get a kick out of it as much as I would." Thea shook her head and continued walking. Hopefully they'd find her boss' office soon so that she could get to work. It was busy as everyone bustled around, setting up for the performance that night.

"You remember what to say when that young punk, Orton, says anything to you?" Steve asked, watching his eldest daughter mentally tick off their route.

"Threaten him with my knowledge of his taste in trashy romances." They made it to the Vince McMahon's office. "Are you coming in with me or going to wait out here."

Her father gave her a look and walked into the office without knocking. Rolling her eyes at his antics, Thea followed him in. the office itself was decorated tastefully, with a feature wall of dark blue. Pictures of the boss were dotted around, ready for when they filmed him for segments. Sitting at a desk near a wall, the forbidding man talked sternly with someone, trying to fix a few problems before the show started. Dressed in a finely cut silver suit, he made an intimidating picture. But Thea knew exactly how much of a teddy bear he really was. He slammed the phone down and faced them.

"Thea, Steve," he gave them a welcoming smile. "Nice to see you."

"Vince!" Thea smiled and walked over to give him a hug. Steve nodded in greeting, willing to step back and let his daughter organise her duties. "So what am I going to do?"

"Straight to business, I like that," Vince grinned and offered the chair in front of his desk. Taking the seat, Thea pulled off her cap and sat down, looking intently at her new boss. "We're going to have you trial a few superstars tonight and based on their opinions, we'll assign you several on a permanent basis." She nodded, knowing she was getting a really good deal. "Dusty Rhodes thinks that his son needs to have someone keep him limber, so he'll be one of the few that come to you and I think Chris Irvine, Melina and Paul London as well. What do you think?"

Thea thought over it carefully. "Well, I think that perhaps I should take on Cody's partner as well, since they're a tag team, but that is completely up to you of course." Vince nodded in agreement.

"Can you handle that much work?"

"A warm up doesn't take that long, and neither does a cool down. And I can handle most things thrown my way." Vince nodded again before agreeing.

"Alright, the medical office is just a little bit further down the hall. They've had warning of your arrival and have set up an area ready for you." He turned back to his work. Thea took this as a dismissal. Nodding her thanks, she turned and walked out of the room, her father by her side. The halls where just as busy as before. The harried people knocked into her a few times. Once catching sight of her father, however, and word spread. They made room for them, offering a silent respect for Steve. Thea rolled her eyes at her father and walked into the medical room. Several stars sat or lay on beds and chairs as several personnel bustled around them.

A matronly woman moved over to her, her middle aged face open and friendly. "You must be Thea Williams, hello." Thea could only smile back. "See that curtained area," she pointed. "You have your first patient, Cody Runnels." Thea nodded and looked to her father.

"You can stay or go, just as long as you don't get under my feet, Daddy." He gave her a hug and left the room.

Walking behind the curtain she was pulled into a passionate kiss. Bare muscular arms wrapped around her lithe body, trapping her in a lover's embrace. Large hands drifted down to her backside. Lifting her up, Thea's legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He moved them to the table, propping her up on it as he knocked off her hat to get to her hair. Firm sculpted lips moved slowly down from her bruised pouted lips to her neck, eliciting hushed, puffed moans. She tried to keep quiet, stopping any suspicion from the others on the other side of the curtain. Her hands gripped his back, manicured fingernails digging in.

"Cody," she whispered, heat pooling in her stomach as he continued his assault. His head lifted, giving a boyish smile before their lips met again in a soft coaxing kiss.

"Hey sweetheart," the softly lilting lisp sent her stomach aflutter. She smiled gently, her fingers running smoothly down his nose.

"Hi," she grinned, happy to be in his arms.

"I've missed you," he kissed her forehead, rubbing his hands down her arms.

"So your father says you need a massage therapist." Cody grinned at her impish expression.

"Well, Thea," his leer sent shivers down her spine. "I heard you are very good."

_Cheesy ending, but kinda cute! Don't forget to leave a review before you go!_


	2. Author's Note

Author's note,

Author's note,

Regarding an Anonymous review that I received for my story, I thought I'd take this chance to make things a bit clearer. First of all, everyone deserves a chance to put their own story on this website. My note wasn't made to give offence, I just thought people should have the chance to have a choice to what they read. Just because I don't find reading about one singular oc all the time without any variations a little dull. The whole reason is around, is so that people can have the chance for a little creative variance. No story should be attacked, just because they don't have a certain character in their story.

Puppypower01


End file.
